Le carnet perdu
by Chocolat68
Summary: Deku avait pour habitude de noter toutes les informations utiles sur les héros et les personnes de sa classe dans ses carnets. Et si Deku avait écrit autre chose dedans ? Quelque chose de beaucoup moins professionnel et plus... sexuelle et en particulier avec une personne. Et si ce carnet, Deku le paumait ? Il serait dans la grande merde... Présence de lime mais léger !


Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour une One Shot sur un de mes couples favoris le KatsuDeku !

J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Présence de Lime donc âme sensible s'abstenir ( et soyez indulgent, c'est mon premier lime...)

Je préviens, les personnages sont un peu beaucoup ooc…

Disclaimer : My Hero Academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Deku aimait tout noter dans ses carnets, c'était un secret pour personne. Il dédiait ses carnets pour les héros ou même les personnes de sa classe. Il en avait même écrit cinq complet sur All Might, son héros préféré. Depuis son entrée à Yuei, il en avait écrit deux supplémentaire. Il aimait bien en ramener en cours pour les feuilleter ou pour rajouter de nouvelles notes.

D'ailleurs, Deku avait un secret honteux sur ses cahiers… Un secret qu'il n'avouera jamais, même sous la torture. C'était beaucoup trop honteux pour lui et surtout pas dans ses habitudes de faire ça.

Vous devez vous demander qu'elle est ce secret ? Et bien Deku avait écrit un cahier complet sur Bakugo Katsuki dit Katchan. Normal diriez vous, mais il n'y avait pas que des notations sur sa façon de combattre ou ses performances. Nan il y avait bien plus que ça, bien pire, bien plus obsessionnel comme annotation. Deku fou ? Non. Fou amoureux de son ancien tortionnaire ? Oh oui beaucoup. Est-ce que c'était bizarre d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment après s'être fait malmener par son ancien ami d'enfance ? Syndrome de Stockholm peut-être. Bon, la n'était pas la question. Revenons-en ou nous en étions. Ah oui ce fameux livre sur Katsuki. Qu'y avait-il de si honteux ? Que pouvait cacher notre si innocent et pur petit Izuku ? Et bien notre cher brocoli avait écrit beaucoup de choses salace sur ce Bakugo. Quoi donc ? Et bien comme ses mensurations. Comment ça c'était pas salace ? Bon d'accord, il avait aussi écrit la taille de sa belle bi..-cyclette. Et aussi tout ce qu'il aimait faire, a quelle heure il le faisait et surtout, il avait écrit des histoires pas très catholique le mettant en scène avec tête à flamme. Deku un fan d'écriture de citron ? Qui l'eut cru ? Il cachait bien son petit jeu.

Donc Deku aimait bien ramener ses carnets en cours surtout celui de Katsuki, le petit coquin. Par contre, il devait faire attention à ne pas l'oublier en cours ou pire, le perdre ! N'importe qui pourrait le trouver et ça en serait fini de lui.

_KatsuDeku_

En ce si beau jours de cours, ou un grand soleil régnait. Izuku était assis dehors avec ses amis Tenya, Ochaco et Shoto. Ils étaient en pause jusqu'à 14h et avaient donc profité de ce beau soleil pour se poser dans un parc non loin de Yuei. Ils discutaient joyeusement de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps, des choses utiles et futiles, etc.

« Et les garçons, vous avez compris le cours d'Aizawa-sensei ce matin ? Parce que j'étais un peu perdu…

\- Ochaco, il faut être plus persévérante et plus rigoureuse dans tes révisions si tu veux devenir une grande héroïne !» Iida disait cela tout en bougeant ses bras en mode robot.

La discussion continua encore quelques instants sur les cours puis dériva sur les dernières informations héroïque du Japon. Deku sembla d'un coup excité et enchaîna parole sur parole :

« Vous avez vu Wash dans son dernier combat contre le vilain ? Il lui a lancé sa technique spécial Laundry detergent et ça a tout de suite mis ko le vilain ! Il est tellement fort ! D'ailleurs, regardez ce que j'ai noté sur lui ! Je me pose tellement de questions sur Wash ! »

Ses amis le regardèrent débiter ses paroles tout en souriant. C'était bien ce cher Deku, il ne changera jamais. Toujours à tout savoir sur les dernières informations des héros.

Tout en continuant à parler sur les héros, Deku prit son sac et chercha le carnet ayant les informations sur Wash. Il allait le sortir quand il remarqua qu'il lui manquait un carnet. LE fameux carnet qu'il ne fallait absolument pas perdre. Il pâlit soudainement et était au bord de l'évanouissement. Shoto, qui l'observait depuis le début, vit qu'il n'était pas bien :

« Midoriya, tu vas bien ?

Les autres regardèrent le détenteur du One For All et renchérirent sur la question de Shoto.

Euh..Ou-Oui to-tout va bi-bien… Je me suis juste rappeler que j'avais oublié un truc sur...sur mon bureau. Je reviens !»

Il se leva et courut aussi vite que possible, ses amis le fixant bizarrement depuis le banc se demandant ce qu'il avait pu oublier de si important pour paniquer à ce point.

Deku arriva rapidement à Yuei et se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de cours. Devant la porte, il pria pour l'avoir juste laissé sur son bureau et que personne ne l'ai touché. Il entra, accourut jusqu'à son bureau et vit avec horreur qu'il n'y avait rien ! Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et pleura à chaude larme quand une voix qu'il connaissait très bien le fit sursauter :

« Qu'est-ce tu fou la Deku de mes deux ? Vociféra Katsuki.

Euh...je..je sui-suis ve...venu chercher mon ca-car-carnet….» Deku bredouilla tout en essayant de retenir ses autres larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

Izuku était au plus mal surtout en voyant son fameux Katchan. Et s'il avait pris son cahier ? Il frémit d'horreur rien qu'en y pensant. Mais c'était impossible non ? Sinon il se serait déjà fait tabasser et insulter de tout les noms.

«Tch sale merde, même pas capable de garder ses affaires sans les perdre.»

Izuku baissa les yeux face au regard malveillant que Katsuki lui lançait. Il essaya quand même de lui demander tout en bégayant s'il n'avait pas vu son carnet :

« Di...dit Katchan... tu..tu n'aurais pas vu mon ... ca..cahier quelque part ?»

Il osa relever la tête, mais aurait mieux fait de la garder baisser vu le regard plus que meurtrier qu'il reçut suite à sa prise de parole.  
Il paniqua encore plus quand il vit l'objet de ses désirs s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Deku recula jusqu'au mur et Katsuki s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Il regarda l'ancien sans alter intensivement puis sortit tout doucement de sa poche arrière (il l'avait enroulé en gros comme un magazine) un carnet que Deku reconnu tout de suite.

Katsuki vit la détresse dans les yeux de Deku et s'en amusa fortement. Il prit la parole :

« C'est ça que tu cherchais ? » Bakugo était tellement fière de l'effet que sa phrase avait eux sur son ancien ami d'enfance.

Izuku resta sans voix, il cherchait discrètement une issue de secours pour s'enfuir, aller se cacher dans une grotte et ne plus jamais en ressortir.  
Katsuki le remarqua et continua dans sa lancée :

« Je l'ai trouvé avant sur le banc des vestiaires. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu et en ai profité pour le prendre. Tu sais, j'ai découvert pas mal de chose dans ce cahier.»

Deku se recroquevilla sur lui. Il était dans un cauchemar. Réveillez-le. Il se pinça discrètement et couina devant la constatation : Katchan avait trouvé son carnet. Celui qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais être lu par quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Il se perdu dans ses pensées de plus en plus sombre et sursauta quand il sentit un corps se coller à lui. Le corps de Katsuki.

Bakugo n'avait pas fini de torturer Deku. Justement, ce n'était que le début. Il reprit la parole :

« D'ailleurs Deku, tu veux que je te lise un passage de ton carnet ?

-Qu..quoi ? Non..non Katchan, je... je t'en sup..supplie ne fais pas ça...

\- Mais si j'insiste.»

Deku voulait vraiment se cacher dans un trou. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il ne voulait pas écouter Katsuki lire ce qu'il avait écrit. Comment pourrait-il survivre après ça ?

Bakugo, ayant suivi le cheminement des pensées du brocoli, rigola intérieurement. Il était diabolique de lui faire subir ça. Il le faisait exprès mariner et prenait son temps pour le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

La tête à flamme ouvrit lentement le livre à une page où il avait légèrement plié le bout en bas de la feuille. Il regarda Deku dans les yeux puis le livre et commença à lire d'une voix suave qui fit déglutir Deku:

« J'étais allongé comme à mon habitude dans ma chambre, je m'ennuyais et le temps ne voulait pas passer.  
Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à mon Katchan. Je voulais qu'il vienne me voir. Mais c'était impossible il était chez lui et ne devait sûrement pas penser à moi. A ce Deku inutile.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées remplies de Katsuki quand je sentis une main glisser le long de mon torse. Je relevais la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette main baladeuse et la, l'objet de mes fantasmes se tenait au-dessus de moi. Il avait un sourire en coin et me fixait avec des yeux rempli de désir.

Il se mit à califourchon sur moi et je me mis directement à bander. C'était excitant de le voir comme ça. Même le plus hétéro craquerait devant cette bombe sexuelle.

Il commença par déboutonner sa chemise tout en me regardant. Il était putain de sexy. Je voulais qu'il me prenne la tout de suite sans préparation sans rien.

Il se pencha jusqu'à que nos lèvres entre en contact. Un ballet de langue débuta. En même temps qu'on s'embrassait nos hanches bougeaient en harmonie et nos érections caché par la couche de vêtement se touchèrent, un gémissement sorti de ma bouche.

Katsuki stoppa notre baiser et me fit pleins de bisous sur la mâchoire, dans le cou, il descendit jusqu'au torse, puis le ventre et arriva à l'endroit tant attendu. Il défit la ceinture et baissa mon pantalon. Je portais un boxer noir, heureusement que ce n'était pas un avec la tête d'All Might dessus... Il posa sa main sur mon pénis qui était encore caché par le sous-vêtement. Il me fit un sourire provocateur et embrassa l'endroit gonflé. Je gémis de frustration.

Il arrêta enfin de me torturer et me retira mon boxer. Il me regarda dans les yeux, s'approcha de mon pénis et le mit entièrement en bouche...»

Bakugo arrêta exprès sa lecture à ce passage-là. Il fixa Deku qui était mort de honte, rouge comme une tomate bien mûre, mais qui en même temps était pâle et avait clairement envie de se trouver n'importe où sauf ici devant lui. Mais Katsuki pouvait quand même l'excitation qu'il ressentait. Il était content de l'effet qu'il produisit sur le sans alter.

« Alors Deku, ma petite lecture t'as plu j'espère ? Je ne te pensais pas comme ça petite merde.

-Je...laisse moi partir Katchan.. s'il te plaît...

\- Pourquoi te laisser partir ? On n'en a pas fini toi et moi. »

Izuku essaya de pousser Bakugo pour s'enfuir, mais le blond était plus rapide et attrapa les mains de Deku pour les coincer au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ou tu crois aller hein Deku ? Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que je te laisse partir. »

Deku ne put qu'acquiescer devant ses paroles, contre Katsuki il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Donc déjà qui t'as autorisé à écrire ses merdes sur nous deux ?

\- Euh...je..je...personne...

\- Ta gueule, j't'ai pas dit de parler. Donc je disais. C'est la dernière fois que t'écris un truc comme ça sur nous deux.

Un silence prit place dans la salle.

\- OH Deku de merde compris ?

\- Ou...oui Katchan »

Izuku était terrifié. Il avait peur des représailles. Et si Katsuki le disait au reste de la classe ? Il voulait vraiment partir et ne plus jamais croiser l'explosif.

« Surtout Deku, pourquoi l'écrire quand tu peux l'avoir en vrai »

Izuki écarquilla les yeux, se demandant s'il rêvait ou non. Il releva la tête et en voyant le sourire en coin que Bakugo affichait, il comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

Deku allait répondre quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Ochaco, Tenya et Shoto, d'ailleurs ce dernier prit la parole :

« Midoriya tu vas mi...» Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en voyant la drôle de scène qui se jouait devant eux.

Bakugo ne voulant pas faire savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer, décida de faire comme d'habitude :

«Bref, me casse pas les couilles Deku de mes deux où je te crame la cervelle compris ?! »

Il rajouta en chuchotant pour que seul Izuku puisse l'entendre :

« Ce soir, tu m'attendras en bas de chez moi, mes parents sont pas là et puis on a des choses à finir.»

Izuku hocha de la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris. Katsuki lâcha brutalement les mains de Deku, jeta un regard mauvais à ses amis et sorti de la salle.

Les amis du vert se précipitèrent vers Deku pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé et s'il allait bien.

Izuku lui intérieurement était plus qu'heureux.

Finalement perdre son carnet ça a eu du bon.

The End

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que l'os vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! A bientôt !


End file.
